Mi chico de la jungla
by Xixiilowweyou
Summary: Soul es un joven que vive en la jungla. Maka es una chica normal y corriente que vive en un pequeño pueblo justo alado del bosque donde se encuentra soul.Ninguno sabe de la existencia del otro...pero pronto eso cambiara...LO SE MAL SUMMARY PERO DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PLIS ES MI PRIMER FIC...POR AHORA TERMINADA!ano ser que si quieren que continue la historia solo diganlo ok?n.n...
1. Excursión, Soul, ¡¿Vive en el bosque!

**N/A: Hola!:D Espero que os guste este es mi primer fic!(Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen)N/A: si...por desgracia no me pertenecen TTnTT ¡PERO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA NO SE COPIEN!¬-¬"**

**Excursión, Soul, ¡¿Vive en el bosque?!:**

Maka Pov.

-Bueno chicos ya llegamos, pero antes de adentrarnos en el bosque quiero advertiros de algo, por nada en el mundo se separen del grupo entendido-todos asentimos con la cabeza. Estaba nerviosa, era mi primera excursión con el instituto.

-NIAJAJAJAJA NO SE PREOCUPE PROFESOR STEIN!EL GRAN BLACK STAR SE OCUPARA DE TODO!NIAJAJAJAJAJAJ-por supuestamente ese es mi amigo Black Star. Detrás de él estaban Stubaki, kid, Liz y Patty intentando calmar al peli-azul.

En el bosque:

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente oigo un ruido….parecía…un chico…pero…era imposible nadie entra en el bosque a no ser que sea una excursión….

-Maka-chan… ¿estás bien?...-me asusté un poco pero cuando me di la vuelta y vi que era Stubaki me relaje.

-Si Stubaki….estoy bien-le dije con una sonrisa. La peli-negra dudo un poco pero al final asintió.

-Maka, Stubaki si no venís ahora mismo….os disecciono-dijo Stein con una sonrisa asesina.

-¡SI!-las dos fuimos a toda prisa a donde se encontraba Stein….y justo en ese momento vuelvo a oír al chico.

-"Tranquilízate Maka….solo es tu imaginación….si...eso es….-pensé. Y en ese mismo momento lo volví a oír otra vez, pero esta vez lo escuché más cerca. Me acerqué a unos arbustos y de ahí pude ver lo que producía ese sonido. Era verdad…no habían sido imaginaciones mías…era un joven de pelo blanco, ojos carmesí y piel morena. Llevaba un pulóver, unos vaqueros y playeras. Me acerqué y pude ver que estaba… ¿con un mono?...

-¿H…Hola?...-El chico se volteó…me sorprendió la expresión que puso al verme… ¡por dios ya sé que no soy muy atractiva pero no es para tanto!

El chico se acercó, me agarró de los hombros y me pegó contra un árbol.

-¡Q...Qué demonios crees que hac….-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el peli-blanco me interrumpió.

-Eres…como…yo…-dijo mirándome fijamente, no lo comprendí. "¿A qué vino eso?"-pero…a la vez…eres distinta…-dijo mirándome de reojo.

-¡P-Pues claro que soy distinta….y. Yo soy una chica!-el joven me miró desconcertado hasta que después pareció comprender-"pero que bicho le ha picado a este chico"-pensé.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me relajé al ver que se separó de mí.

-Mi nombre es Maka-le dije con una sonrisa amplia- ¿y tú?-el me miro con una sonrisa de lado mostrando unos hermosos dientes de tiburón.

-Soul, mi nombre es Soul…-de repente vi como el mono que tenía Soul detrás de él empezaba a alterarse y a tirarle de la camisa.

-¿Qué pasó Max?-me sorprendí por como llamó al mono"¿Max?"El mono empezó a hablar(N/A: Ya saben como hablan los monos ya me entienden es que no sabía como expresarlo sorry XD)-Tío si hablas así no te entiendo-miré atónica a soul.

-S-Soul…es un mono. Los monos…hablan así…-él se acercó al supuesto "Max" y empezó a agitarlo.

-Se te fue la olla tío-el mono cada vez más alterado empezó a arrastras al peli-blanco hasta los arboles-De acuerdo de acuerdo ya voy, vete yendo tu y yo ya te alcanzo vamos-el mono se fue como si fuera lo único que podría hacer en el mundo.- ¿Bienes?-dijo soul extendiéndome la mano.

-No hace falta, gracias me se cuidar yo solita-dije desviando la mirada de brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y con los mofletes inflados.

-¿Estas segura?-Asentí con la cabeza-Bueno pues te deseo suerte…a y suerte con los tigres, las panteras, serpientes…-Abrí mis ojos como platos y le interrumpí para que parara.

-¡E-Esta bien te acompaño!-dije moviendo las manos. Por supuesto no iba a quedarme en un sitio lleno de todo eso…además….si lo pienso bien….estoy en una jungla…no creo que sea buena idea…quedarme sola…

-Bien…vamos-me dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndome la mano. Yo solo asentí y acepté su mano. Estuvimos casi todo el viaje de la mano…aunque no me importo porque así me sentía más segura.

-O…Oye…-Soul hiso un ruido con la boca para decirme que continuara-y…tu... ¿q…que haces aquí solo?...-El peli-blanco se detuvo por un momento y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me acercó más a él.- ¡Q-Qué demonios haces!-dije colorada como un tomate.

-Yo…vivo aquí…-mis ojos se pusieron como platos" ¡COMO QUE EL VIVE AQUÍ PERO QUE LE PASA A ESTE CHICO!"

-¡COMO!-el me miro como si nada y antes de que le pudiera decir algo me interrumpe.

-Oye… ¿tienes hambre?-Yo lo mire enfadada había esquivado mi pregunta como si nada. Cuando de repente me sonaron las tripas…en ese momento desee que me tragase la tierra" maldito estomago…"

-Lo tomaré como un si-dijo soul con una sonrisa pícara. Se dirigió a unos arbustos, y al ver que yo no me movía me agarro de la mano y me llevó a rastras tras esos arbustos. Me sorprendí al ver que tras los arbustos había un hermoso lago. Soul me soltó la mano se "recogió" los pantalones y se quitó la blusa para meterse en el rio. Yo me sonrojé a tal acto y le tiré la blusa a la cara.

-¡P…Pero q…-tapándome los ojos grité todo lo que pude.

-¡P…ponte l…la blusa i...idiota!-el peli-blanco me miro desconcertado y dejando la blusa en un roca se acercó a mi…demasiado para mi gusto…

-¿Por qué, que tiene de malo que me quite la blusa?-más roja aun le empujé para que se alejara.

-¡T…Tu solo póntela!-y en vez de hacerme caso se volvió a acercar a mí y me tocó el cachete.

-Estas roja…no tendrás fiebre…-dijo después tocándome la frente.


	2. Sentimientos extraños

**¡HEY!n.n holita de nuevo n.n…aquí traigo el otro cap ;D ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO!a casi se me olvida u.u (SOUL EATER Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN) que palo enserio ahí que ponerlo en cada cap?-.-"**

**Un sentimiento extraño… ¿¡BESO?!...lindo hasta durmiendo…:**-No es eso tonto…-soul se alejó de mí y se fue directo al rio. Y nada más entrar vi como cogió un pez al voleo.-Soul… ¿cómo has hecho eso?...-El peli-Blanco volteó a verme.

-¿Quieres probar?-Me lo pensé un momento pero al final asentí. Me fui directa a donde Soul y entré en el rio. Los dos empezamos a coger montones de peces de todos los colores….y así nos pasamos desde la tarde hasta la noche.

-S…Soul…es…d...de noche… ¿m…me…p...puedo quedar…a dor…dormir aquí…?-Soul me puso la blusa suya que tenía en la roca sobre mi espalda.

-Claro porque no-me sorprendí en el tono en el que me lo dijo…había…sido agradable con migo…no me había hablado…con ese tono burlón…me agarró del brazo y me condujo a la primera cueva que vio. Al entrar vi que había un fuego ya encendido y una cama un poco estropeada pero servía para poder dormir bien…había un tronco al lado del fuego…Por lo que pude ver Soul estaba calentando en el fuego dos pescados de los que atrapamos.

-¿Maka no te sientas?...si sigues ahí fuera cogerás un resfriado…-Al darme cuenta de que estaba aún fuera de la cueva entré rápidamente y me senté alado de soul. Pero aun no podía dejar de tiritar…soul ya se había puesto su blusa y por desgracia se enteró que estaba congelada…Si…por desgracia…estaba segura que se burlaría de mi o algo por el estilo…Cojo el otro pescado y me pongo a comer esperando a su burla. Y justo en ese momento noto que algo calentito me rodea el cuerpo…volteé a ver que era y me sorprendió mucho ver a soul abrazándome.

-¡Q…Qué demoni…-pero no pude terminar porque el peli-blanco me adelantó.

-tonta…si tienes aun frio por qué no me lo dices…ya te dije que te resfriarías y aun así no me dices que tienes frio…-mis ojos se quedaron como platos…pero...por una extraña sensación...me alegraba…estaba feliz…de que me abrazara…no me quería separar no quería romper el abrazo "Pero qué demonios me pasa…no maka es imposible que tu…no que va no me he podido enamorar de él…o si…¡pero que estoy diciendo!"

-l…lo siento….Soul…-Vi como Soul me abrazaba más fuerte…"¿de verdad está preocupado de que coja un resfriado?...no maka…eso es imposible…nadie se preocupa por ti…nadie…"tras este pensamiento inconscientemente me aferré más al pecho de Soul y…empecé a ¿llorar?…"Es verdad…nadie me quiere…soy invisible…nadie nunca me escucha…nadie me mira…ni nadie me hace caso…"Soul empezó a desesperarse hasta que afín habló.

-¿¡M-Maka te pasa algo estas bien!?-Soul no dejaba de acariciarme la cabeza y eso empezó a relajarme aunque no dejaba de llorar…" ¡SOLO SOY UNA TONTA!"…-¿¡Maka q-que te pasa dime!?-El peli-blanco me separo de él y me levantó la barbilla para que lo mirase…-¿Maka que paso…?-"No quiero volver al pueblo…no quiero ser invisible…no quiero ser ignorada…".

-S…S…Soul…-casi no podía hablar de tantas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas-S…Soy...una inútil…-El peli-blanco frunció el ceño y me abrazó bruscamente.

-¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo! ¡Tú no eres inútil!-Tras ese comentario solo me dieron ganas de llorar más…y más…

-¡N…No es verdad…! Y…Yo soy una inútil...nadie me quiere…t…todos m…me ignoran… ¡Solo soy U…UNA INUTIL!-soul me abrazó con más fuerza.

-¡TONTA! ¡TU NO ERES INVISIBLE! ¡YO TE VEO PERFECTAMENTE NO DIGAS TONTERIAS ADEMAS ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN TE IGNORE!-dijo separándome un poco de él y juntando su frente con la mía-tu…eres demasiado linda para no ser vista…-mis ojos se pusieron como platos y antes de que le dijera algo soul… ¡Soul me había besado!...pero…no quería separarme de él…quería estar con el…y inconscientemente le correspondí. En ese momento…descubrí que…me había enamorado de Soul…pero como…nos conocemos de un día y…¿ya me gusta?…Por desgracia soul y yo separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire…los dos estábamos con la respiración agitada…"¡P-Pero porqué demonios le correspondí!¡Y porque me gustó! "me estoy volviendo loca llevo un día con un chico al que casi ni conozco y ya nos hemos besado!"

-Buenas noches-me sorprendí con el tono en el que me lo dijo" ¡El muy idiota me besa y lo único que me dice es buenas noches! ¿¡Y porque se acuesta en el suelo teniendo una cama!?"

-S…Soul…si tienes una cama… ¿Por qué demonios te acuestas en el suelo?...-Soul me miró como si nada.

-Porque en la cama vas a dormir tú…buenas noches…-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Si se duerme en el suelo mañana le dolerá mucho la espalda…".

-Soul…si duermes ahí tendrás dolores de espalda…-el peli-blando volteó a verme.

-No importa…y ya déjame dormir…-suspiré y me metí en la cama…"mañana se sentirá mal…seguro que le dolerá el cuello… ¡Espera…y yo porqué me preocupo de él! Bueno…la verdad es lindo…cuando duerme…"me senté en la cama para ver al peli-blanco, él ya estaba dormido y…era verdad…se veía lindo…rápidamente al ver lo que estaba haciendo me acosté de golpe en la cama" ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Di un suspiro y le puse una de las mantas de la cama encima…me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos "da igual…al fin y al cabo…es verdad…se ve lindo…"

**Esta historia es muy corta lo se sorry pero es que el prox cap va a ser…¡ESPERA! Si os lo digo se le quita lo interesante que tontita soy bueno pus hasta el prox cap :D!n.n**


	3. El enemigo de Soul…¡¡SOUUUUL te amo…

**HEY!:D Aquí vengo con el otro cap espero no haberlos echo esperar ejejejeje :P bueno ya lo tengo, este es más largo que el otro es la compensa por haberlo hecho muy corto corto u.u…. (Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen) n.n…**

Hola soy Maka Albarn, si os preguntáis porque sigo en el bosque con Soul os lo explicaré…Lo de la noche pasada…al día siguiente le pedí a Soul si me podía quedar ahí porque no quería volver al pueblo y el me aceptó, y desde entonces vivo con Soul y…por muy raro que parezca estoy…en…una "manada "de monos…Ya lo sé es ridículo pero no os riais…al final los monos podían hablar como nosotros cosa que me asustó,¡ y no, no estoy loca es la verdad!.

**El enemigo de Soul…¡SOUUUUL!...te amo…:**

4 días después de lo ocurrido…:

-Soul voy a coger algo de pescado ¿vale?-dije con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Eh? Si pero…ten cuidado Maka…-Yo rodé los ojos y me fui hacia el río.

Al llegar me quité los zapatos y me introduje en él. Estaba pescando tranquila mente cuando…de repente se oye como…un… ¿rugido?...miro a todos los lados pero no encuentro nada.

-Será mi imaginación…-Pero justo en ese mismo momento se vuelve a oír "Vale no fue mi imaginación" miré atónica a todos lados otra vez pero nada.

-¿S…Soul? S…Si eres t…tu sal ya…e…esto n…no tiene gr…gracia…-y…al fin el dueño del sonido salió de su escondite…pero…no era Soul… ¡ERA UN TIGRE!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Salí lo más rápido que pude de allí pero me tropecé con una rama y caí al suelo. "¿Se acabó…? ¿Este es mi fin…?"

-¡MAKA!-"Soul…"Me iba a levantar…iba a ir con Soul…cuando…el tigre me arañó con sus zarpas en el brazo y algo me golpeó la cabeza, veía borroso "Soul…" la vista me fallaba mis piernas y brazos no me obedecían…"Soul…"solo pude escuchar una cosa…*¡MAKA! AGH!¡ SI ANTES ERAS MI ENEMIGO…AHORA LO ERES MÁS PUTO DESGRACIADO!¡MAKAAA RESPONDE MAKAA!*noté como unos brazos me rodeaban.

-Soul…-hasta que ya no vi nada…solo oscuridad…

3h más tarde…

-Maka estas bien-…." ¿D-Dónde estoy? "abrí mis ojos poco a poco, hasta que vi que…estaba… ¡En la casa que tengo en el pueblo!

-¡SOUL!-me levanté de golpe y miré atónica a todos los lados-¡SOUL DONDE ESTAS SOUL!-pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿M…Maka…quién es Soul?-dijo mi padre (SPIRIT) pero no le hice el más mínimo caso…solo quería saber como estaba Soul…si le hiso algo el tigre…si está bien…

-¡COMO LLEGUÉ AQUÍ!-pregunté más exhausta.

-T…Te encontramos en la entrada del bosque…y vimos tu herida…la curamos…y esperamos a que despiertes…solo estuviste 3 horas durmiendo no te preocupes…-me intentó calmar mi padre tocándome el hombro, pero le aparté la mano me puse mis zapatos y fui corriendo hacia el bosque hasta que noto que alguien me jala de la mano. Volteo y veo que es Tsubaki…

-¡SUELTAME TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A SOUL!-Miré hacia el bosque-¡SOUUUL!-no pude evitar soltar dos o tres lágrimas…" ¿seguirá con ese tigre?"…" ¿¡Estará bien por qué me trajo aquí!?..."…"a lo mejor…el…se quedó en el bosque…y me trajo aquí para… ¡ALEJARME DEL PELIGRO!"-¡SOUL IDIOTA!-dije sollozando .Me libré del agarre de Tsubaki y fui al bosque. Una vez dentro fui al río donde me atacó el tigre…me sorprendí al ver al tigre muerto…pero…la pregunta era…" ¡DONDE ESTA SOUL!"

-¡SOUL! ¡SOUL DONDE ESTAS!-miré al otro lado del río…y allí se encontraba soul…estaba herido…tirado en el suelo. Me acerqué hacia él y le abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡SOUL IDIOTA!-dije sollozando.

-¡Maka!-levanté la mirada y vi a Spirit junto con Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid y las hermanas Thompson junto con otros aldeanos.-M…Maka quien…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar le interrumpí.

-¡POR FAVOR TIENEN QUE ALLUDARLO SE LO SUPLICO CURENLE PORFAVOR!-dije casi sin vocalizar bien de tanto que sollozaba.

En el pueblo:

Estaba sentada en un banco que había en la calle…estaba esperando los resultados…quiero ver si está bien…-Soul…-estaba a punto de llorar cuando alguien me habla.

-Oye…tu amigo ya está bien… ¿no quieres verlo?...-al oír eso me levanté y fui a la casita donde se encontraba soul (N/A: En ese pueblo no había hospital pero tenían botiquines u.u).

Cuando entré subí las escaleras hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Soul. Abrí la puerta y…ahí estaba…sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana…

-Soul…-soul volteó a verme y yo lo único que hice fue lanzarme hacia él abrazarle y sollozar de felicidad.- ¡SOUL! ¡Idiota eres un idiota porque no te fuiste del peligro porque me degastes aquí sola!-Soul me rodeó con sus brazos.

-porque…te amo demasiado para dejar que te hagan un mísero raspón…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos…"Dijo… ¿qué me ama?..."

**Bueno os dejo con la curiosidad de que pasará después xD ejejeje n.n bueno hasta el prox cap!:D!**


	4. Besos…lágrimas…deseo…nuestra noche…

***O* Aquí estoy otra vez…que le dirá maka a Soul…ahora lo veréis!:D (Los cap son cortitos lo se…pero la historia tendrá muchos cortos pero muchos os lo aseguro :D!n.n…**

Cap anterior…

-Soul…-soul volteó a verme y yo lo único que hice fue lanzarme hacia él abrazarle y sollozar de felicidad.- ¡SOUL! ¡Idiota eres un idiota porque no te fuiste del peligro porque me degastes aquí sola!-Soul me rodeó con sus brazos.

-porque…te amo demasiado para dejar que te hagan un mísero raspón…-mis ojos se abrieron como platos…"Dijo… ¿qué me ama?..."

**Besos…lágrimas…deseo…nuestra noche…**

"¡Me ama…! ¡Y…Yo…"Abracé, más fuerte a Soul.

-¡Y…YO T…TAMBIEN SOUL TAMBIEN TE AMO!-dije entre sollozos. En ese momento Soul me separó un poco de él-¿S…Sou…-Pero no pude terminar ya que el peli-blanco me…" ¡Me besó! "No era nada nuevo la verdad…de echo me encantó…así que le correspondí porque…yo lo amo…Los dos nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos sonriendo y con la respiración agitada.

-Maka…-hice un ruido para que siguiera- Dime…te…te quedaras con migo…o…en el pueblo…- Tras ese comentario abracé a Soul con fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡ME VOY CON TIGO SOUL! ¡NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR AQUÍ!- Y en ese momento noté como Soul me acariciaba la cabeza.

-Te amo…-"Yo también…Soul…"Justo cuando se lo iba a decir me separó de él y se bajó de la cama hasta llegar a la puerta.

-¿S…Soul? ¿A…A dónde vas…?- El peli-blanco me miró con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón.

-Pues al bosque… ¿a dónde si no?- Dijo con un tono de burla. Yo solo le sonreí y me puse a su lado para salir.

En la calle…:

Estábamos caminando tranquilamente por el puente que separa el pueblo del bosque cuando de repente alguien me jala del brazo.

-¡EY! ¡Adonde se creen que van ustedes dos!- Soul en un movimiento rápido rompió el contacto de la persona que me jaló de mí. Y cuando veo fijamente a esa persona veo que es…"Spirit…"

-¡Makita a donde vas!- En ese momento todos los aldeanos nos rodearon.

-Eso…a ti no te importa…-dije con la cabeza gacha.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!- Spirit me empujó y caí de culo al suelo, haciendo que Soul se alterase y agarrara a mi padre por el cuello y lo lanzara hacia la entrada del puente. Después rápidamente se puso a mi lado de cuclillas.

-Estas bien Maka…- Yo solo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Maka no te puedes ir al bosque…tienes que quedarte aquí es una orden!-Dijo mi tío Giriko que salió de entre los aldeanos. Soul frunció el ceño.

-¡CALLATE!- Todos los aldeanos pegaron un brinco del susto-¡NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR AQUÍ! ¡ME VOY A IR CON SOUL Y USTEDES ME VAN A DEJAR EN PAZ- dije entre sollozos-¿¡PORQUÉ AHORA TODOS ME DICEN QUE ME QUEDE!?-"no me quedaré…Me iré con Soul…"-¡ÉL ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME HABLÓ! ¡ÉL ES EL ÚNICO QUE ME RESPETA QUE NO ME IGNORA QUE SE PREOCUPA POR MÍ! Ustedes…me ignoraban…-Ante esto Soul me rodeó con sus brazos poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y acariciándomela.

-Ya…ya está Maka…te prometo que todo saldrás bien…te lo prometo…-me susurró el peli-blanco al oído. Yo oculté mi cabeza en su pecho y empecé a sollozar.

-Q…Quiero…estar a…aquí…en el bosque…contigo…Soul…- Dije casi sin poder vocalizar bien de tanto sollozo.

-No te preocupes Maka…nunca te dejaré sola en este mierda pueblo…- Mi tío se cabreó tras ese comentario y se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia nosotros hasta que Tsubaki le detiene.

-Déjenlos solos…-Dijo Black Star que salía detrás de Tsubaki. La verdad…era la primera vez que veía al tarugo de Black Star tan serio…-Qué os importa con quién se vaya Maka…si la queréis debéis dejarle elegir el camino con el que sea más feliz…-Tsubaki soltó a Giriko y se acercó a nosotros.

-Oye…una pregunta…puedo ir con vosotros?...-dijo Tsubaki algo nerviosa.

-¡EY! ¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO IR NIAJAJAJAJAJA!- La seriedad se fue al garete.

-Claro…por que no…-dijo Soul. Yo solo me aferré más a su pecho hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

3 años después…

Hola de nuevo soy yo Maka, vengo a explicar…Haber por donde empiezo…Soul y yo ahora somos novios y vivimos en una casita que está en un árbol y Tsubaki y black Star viven en otra y si…son novios…También se sorprendieron al ver que los monos y todos los animales podían hablar español ya me entienden. Bueno…bye!

-¡Souul!-dije entusiasmada-la cena está lista- Nada más poner los platos en la mesa apareció Soul como un rayo y nos sentamos en la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Después de cenar….

-Buenas noches Soul…-dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

-Oye Maka…-dijo entrando en mi cuarto y se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. Me apoyó contra la pared y acercó su rostro al mío-Hoy…es nuestra noche…-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡S…SOU…-Pero no pude terminar ya que el muy pervertido de Soul me besó. Abrí la boca para coger un poco de aire lo cual el peli-blanco se lo tomo como una invitación y adentró su lengua. Nos separamos para coger una bocanada de aire y antes de poder echarle la bronca a Soul, empezó a besarme el cuello cosa que me hiso gemir un poco de los chupones que me hacía en el cuello. Deslizó su mano debajo de mi blusa lo que me hizo gemir aún más fuerte, y me sorprendí un poco cuando soltó mi sujetador para después lanzarlo al suelo y hacer lo mismo con la blusa. Le separé bruscamente de mí y crucé mis brazos.

-¿Maka?-dijo Soul sin comprender.

-Esto no es justo…-dije señalándole a él-Tú estás completamente vestido y yo estoy media desnuda-Ante esto Soul sonrió pícaramente y se quitó la blusa para después besarme. Mientras me entretenía con el beso no me enteré que soul me había quitado la falda y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con mis braguitas. También vi que él ya se había quitado los pantalones, el muy idiota me estuvo entreteniendo con besos para poder desnudarme sin problemas. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo noté como Soul pasaba su mano por debajo de mis braguitas para después quitármelas. Me sonrojé a tal acto y no pude evitar gemir. Él se quitó los calzoncillos y me recostó en la cama aún sin romper el beso.

Al día siguiente…:

Abrí mis ojos poco a poco…estaba agotada…no recordaba muy bien por qué hasta que vi que Soul…estaba encima mía y…¡DESNUDO!...después lo recordé todo, puse a Soul de lado en la cama y me puse ropa de casa. Estaba completamente roja como un tomate por lo sucedido. Me fui a la cocina y empecé a preparar el desayuno.

**Ok ****creo que mejor lo paro aquí OWO!XD bueno espero que…les…aya gustado…x3!**


End file.
